Blue
by Audrey Jenkins
Summary: "He burns blue; absolute and calculating. The flames of rage slowly lick at his heart, consuming him." LeviCentric. Warning: Spoilers for Episode 21.


Contrary to popular belief, he is not heartless.

After all, he is a human being, and he is more human than most people think, and just as fragile. He knows how flimsy the human body is. How easy bones can break, how easy they can be crushed, grounded, splintered, pulverized, and chewed. How easy it is to bleed out of a large wound; especially if it's near your abdomen then you're pretty much fucked. How easy it is for a Titan to pick you up, crush you in his hand and deliciously devour your endless cries of mercy.

Yes, he knows. He's seen it all, and although he looks seemingly passive behind his uninterested eyes, he angers. People believe that anger only burns red, red like a dying sunset, red like the blood stains on his uniform, it can only burn _red_.

He doesn't stop when he first catches sight of Gunther. He knows he is dead, by the simple fact that he is hanging upside down from a tree; clothing deeply stained crimson. A pool of blood had already collected at the base of the tree; the plants surrounding the area were splattered with it as if it were water, trying to soak it in.

He burns blue. Strong and focused rage and it burns inside him, but it doesn't scream for release, does not make him sloppy, and does not make his eyes tear in pure fury, rage does not cloud his mind and make him see _red_. Oh no, rage makes him see clear, his purpose fresh in his mind, free.

But he also feels dread. Not for the Titans (he lost fear in them a long time ago), but for his squad. He believes in his squad wholeheartedly, otherwise he would not have left Eren in their care, but if Gunter had been incapacitated by the Female Titan, then he had to expect the worst. He rushes even faster to try to stop Eren, to save his teammates, and involuntarily his blood rushes quicker when he thinks of Petra and he doesn't understand why.

It wasn't even a minute when he comes to a somewhat open clearing, where the corpses of the rest of his squad laid, already stiff, already lukewarm, and ready for the process of decomposition. His heart stops for a beat, and he can feel slight perspiration on the back of his neck. He looks down, down to the ground, head bowed slightly, he doesn't know what to do, doesn't know what to feel, except for this deep sorrow that settles in his heart, in his bones, making him a little heavier.

He stops at the tree where Petra lies, for no clear reason (at least that's his reasoning at the moment). Her eyes are half closed, but he could still see her eyes, staring right at his face, and straight across into the sky. You could still see the fear in her eyes. Blood coming from her nose and mouth smeared across her face, and into her hair. Her hair had become matted together with blood and laid sticky across her face. Petra had died in an awkward angle, as if she had been running towards the tree, and into the forest for protection, but had tripped and collided with the tree. In reality, she had just been crushed to death, her body bursting under immense pressure and drenched the tree completely with her blood. He slowly blinked once, and left.

He burns blue; absolute and calculating. The flames of rage slowly lick at his heart, consuming him. It does not matter how long it takes him, he will wait patiently until the day where he can rip the Female Titan apart, to tear her flesh from her bones, making sure it is slow and painful, making sure it is so much more than she can bear. He cannot wait to feast on her agony, on her tears, on her wishes to die. He will chase her till that bitch bleeds.

A/N: I so very very very love Captain Levi (or however you spell his name honestly), he is such a complex character. For someone who has such strong opinions and cares for his soldiers, he does not show it on his face. But seriously, I fucking love this guy man.

Please leave a review! But pls be extra nice cause I'm very sensitive about my writing so just be gentle with me (unless its something like a grammar mistake then feel free to just say it cause I just fix that) You might be seeing more of me around here, so idk, okay bye bye now.

Ps. Yes there is some LevixPetra if you squint.


End file.
